One way or Another
by maiuayame
Summary: England find out that America has been in a relationship with France and he is not happy about it. Can America and France make him see they love each other? Or will England not hear what they are saying? Set before the revolutionary war, so teenage America.


France softly left a stream of butterfly kisses down America's neck, one hand running through the younger country's hair while the other rubbed one of his nipples.

"Je t'aime tellement, Amérique," France whispered at the shell of America's ear causing him to shiver.

"F- France," the teenager wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck as he shook a bit from anticipation, "ca- can we today?"

"Non, Amérique…I wish to but we mustn't," the older nation propped himself up on his elbows looking at the American as he traced patterns on his tummy through his blue shirt.

"But why not? Isn't that a way of saying I love you?"

"Oui, but so is this, Je t'aime," France pecked the young nation's lips, "and this, I love you." He then kissed the American again making the kiss last much longer as it heated up into a make out session.

"FROG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Merde," France said sharply as he pulled away quickly.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" The Englishman said, no calmer than before.

"I….we were just…." America began but didn't know what to say, he had never meant for his big brother to find out like this.

"America I want you to go to the sitting area and wait for me," England growled straining to keep his voice even from the anger, he was completely failing but couldn't have cared less.

"Please England no, he…I…I-"

"America do as I say," England said scowling at the older nation who he felt had taken advantage of his America.

America looked at France with tears collecting in his eyes and France just nodded the okay for him to do what his brother said. America reluctantly got up and walked out passing England whom he didn't even look in the eyes.

"Frog, I will talk to you in a bit." England turned to follow America out the door.

"England, please he-."

"He what's America?"

"He loves me an-"

"He loves you!? America country or not you are a teenager, he is too old for you and you don't know what his intentions are, all he wants is a quick side deal and then he'll be done! He doesn't love you, he loves himself!"

America with a burning fire in his eyes as well as tears couldn't help but to shoot back right away, "He does, he tells me all the time an- and I don't understand England he makes me happy, you always said that I should always be happy with what I'm doing…"

"That doesn't apply here, are you happy with him using you?"

"He-"

"I'm not using him, England," said a serious faced France in the doorway.

"Oh don't give me that France…you're not using him?"

"I'm not, and I _do _love him…I do love you," he added looking at the American.

"Oh please, you know what maybe you do love him, for now, France your kind of love doesn't last forever."

"It does when it comes to the ones I truly love…England I won't do anything to hurt him, I give you my word as Frenchman."

"I don't trust the French, let alone their word."

"Please England, believe him, for me? He isn't lying."

"You know what, fine, let's go like this, how long has this been going on?"

"A year and a half…" America mumbled.

England looked as if he'd had a heart attack, "A year? A bloody YEAR!?"

America looked as if he could break down in sobs at any moment, "England please, just please don-"

"Don't what?!"

"Don't say no! Just say yes, no matter what you'll always be my brother even if I love France I won't stop loving you, you always tell me it's okay to love more than one person and it doesn't mean you love the other any less."

"I know what I said, America!"

"Then why are you so upset?!"

"Because I- because I don't want to see you hurt."

"I will not hurt him, England, I promise and if I do ever you….you can take my entire home, if I hurt him."

England looked shocked and then a certain form of calm ran across his face, "you're willing to bet that much, Frog everything to prove you love him?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I…don't have any choice but to believe you, America if he hurts you, you don't hesitate to tell me because I'll hold him to his word and then I'll kill him."

"Thank you England!" America jumped up hugged England tightly, "thank you."

"Alright then," England hugged America back until he pulled away and nodded at France before telling them he'd have to take his leave but he was only a phone call away, in case of emergencies.

"I can't believe you'd risk all that for me," America whispered as England left and France wrapped his arm around him.

"I would because I know I will never even think of hurting you."

"I love you France."

"And I you."

**Translations: Je t'aime tellement, Amérique- **I love you so much America

**Non, Amérique- **No, America

**Oui- **Yes

** Merde- **shit

**Je t'aime- **I love you

**Sorry if anything is wrong last time I had French class was first and second grade so I used an online translator.**


End file.
